Mundo Cambiado
by PamsMoon
Summary: Rukia ha cambiado para siempre el mundo de Ichigo Kurosaki, y el quiere hacérselo saber. ¡IchiRuki por montones!
1. ¿Serias mi novia?

_El universo de este fanfic es uno paralelo (y feliz) al de Kubo Tite._

 _Esto es todo gracias a la hermosa película que está actualmente en Netflix (¡que espero ya hayan visto minimo 3 veces!) y bueno, este fic solo será miel para el alma, dulzura por doquier, y muy mínimo conflicto._

 _Solo quería mimarme con mucho Ichiruki, así que espero lo disfruten tanto como yo. Ya tengo varios capitulos en mente, veamos si les gusta._

 _Agradezco los comentarios y los fav siempre, tambien pueden encontrarme en wattpad por el mismo apodo, lo prefiero allá porque puedo agregar imágenes y la letra tiene mejor lectura, por si quieren buscarme :)_

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: ¿Serias mi novia?**

"A mi familia. Debemos decírselo a mi familia" dijo de pronto Ichigo desde su escritorio volteando a mirar a Rukia, la que estaba sobre su cama leyendo un manga con Kon durmiendo profundamente a su lado.

"¿El qué?" dijo ella sin levantar la vista ni poner real atención, hasta que sintió hundir la cama, y dos dedos del pelinaranja bajando el manga de su vista. Vio entonces los ojos más serios que nunca le había visto al chico.

"Lo nuestro" dijo evadiendo un poco la mirada, y con las mejillas claramente sonrojadas.

"¿Eh? ¿Le dirás que somos shinigamis?" pregunto seriamente sorprendida.

"¡No! ¿Lo haces a propósito maldita?" gruño Ichigo más rojo que nunca.

"¡Eh! ¡Yo no te insultado idio-!" pero no alcanzó a alzar la voz porque el chico le tapó la boca y puso un dedo frente a sus labios para indicar silencio y luego apuntó a Kon. No quería despertarlo y que arruinara lo que venía dándole vueltas hace días. Debería haberse aguantado un poco más y hablarlo camino a la escuela o algo así, cuando efectivamente estuvieran solos, pero sinceramente estaba ahogado con la idea.

La morena gruño pero guardó silencio. Ichigo aflojo la mano que cubría la boca de la chica, pero mantuvo la otra sobre su pequeña cabeza de cabellos oscuros. La miró directamente a sus grandes ojos violetas y confundidos.

"¿Ichigo?"

"Mi novia" dijo tan serio como avergonzado "Que eres mi novia, Rukia"

"¿... Eh?"

La chica puso una cara tan sorprendida, que en otra situación hubiera parecido graciosa. Dejo caer el manga y entonces levantó sus dos índices, y los metió en la comisura de los labios del shinigami y tiro hacia los lados.

"¿Qué sinsentidos estás diciendo, descerebrado?"

"¡Argh! Eso duele Rukiaaaaaa"

"Entonces deja de hacer el tont-" sin embargo Ichigo tomó ambas manos en las suyas propias y las apretó con fuerza, sin hacerle daño.

"Es en serio" dijo él "No importa lo que digas, sabes tan bien como yo lo que ha estado pasando entre tú y yo hace un tiempo"

Rukia abrió un poco la boca sorprendida, y su pálida piel rápidamente tomó un color más rosa. Bajo la mirada viendo sus manos entre las de Ichigo, el que a pesar de su sonrojo, siguió mirando directamente el rostro de la shinigami sin temor.

En una de sus grandes manos caían a la perfección ambas manos pequeñas y delicadas de Rukia, y así lo hizo, y la otra que quedó libre, volvió a posarla sobre la cabeza de ella. Apretó entre sus largos dedos el fino cabello de Rukia, _tan agradable al tacto._

"Nunca..."dijo ella de pronto, obteniendo la sorpresa del chico "Nunca me has pedido que sea tu novia... así que no digas tonterías"

El sonrió por lo bajo, y luego suspiró quedamente.

"Eres una pesada" ella levantó la mirada molesta al acto, pero Ichigo aprovechó el momento y la beso rápidamente. Junto sus labios a los de ella, que eran pequeños y suaves. Cuando se separaron agregó tan seco como siempre, pero con un fuerte sonrojo en sus mejillas "¿serias mi novia?"

Ella pensó que moriría de la vergüenza ¿Qué rayos les pasaba a ambos? ¿Cómo habían llegado a esa situación? Tan vergonzosa. Tan comprometedora. Tan imposible. Tan equivocada...

"Ya es suficientemente malo lo que hacemos Ichigo ¿quieres añadirle ahora...?"

"Cállate" gruñó él, como usualmente la hacía callar. "Hemos discutido un millón de veces los contras de esto. Me los sé de memoria. Pero lo que me prohíba el resto me vale."

"Tch eso lo sé de sobra, en serio que tan difícil de entender es un _'no me sigas'_ " dijo ellas encogiéndose de hombros, pegando los brazos a sus lados con las palmas hacia arriba, negando con la cabeza y suspirando, como diciendo _'idiota, eres un caso perdido'_

"Joder ¡esto es serio!" gruño el peli naranjo con una fea vena en el dorso del puño firmemente apretado de rabia.

"Entonces no importa lo que diga" dijo ella de pronto cambiando el tono, logrando la seriedad de Ichigo de paso "Tomas todo a lo contrario a lo que te digo y además ¿Qué es esto de ser novios y hablar con tu familia? No pega para nada contigo Ichigo" y río, bajando el rostro.

Pero se detuvo al sentir los dedos cálidos de Ichigo en sus mejillas, el que le alzó el rostro, obligándola a mirarlo.

"Tu no estás viva, y yo ni siquiera debería poder entrar en la sociedad de almas, tú has vivido una vida completa y yo apenas llego a la adolescencia, en cualquier momento los de la sociedad de almas dan la voz de alerta y arman alboroto, y un montón de mierda más. Está todo en contra y ese... ¡Es mi escenario favorito!" Sonrió con el orgullo prácticamente saliéndole de los poros.

Rukia lo miró sorprendida un momento, luego sonrió también y suspiro.

"Eres un engreído."

"Y no sigo las normas, soy arisco y me molestan un montón de cosas." Tomó una de las manos de Rukia y la apoyó en su mejilla, estaba fría como siempre, pero era agradable sobre el sonrojo de su cara. "Tengo montones de aspectos negativos y seguramente todos saben de ellos, pero sé que lo bueno de mí... lo mejor de mí, tú lo sabes como nadie, porque soy mejor por ti"

En el rostro de Rukia se dibujó la emoción en su máxima expresión, y se quedó sin voz, ni idea que decir, mientras sus grandes ojos brillaban de forma notable.

"No pongas esa cara, joder" gruño Ichigo, siempre susceptible a las emociones de Rukia. Acarició la cabeza de ella, y le revolvió un poco el cabello. "Por eso odio decir estas gilipolleces sentimentales" se acercó más a ella hasta abrazarla.

"No creas que voy a llorar por ti, tarado" dijo ella refugiada en el pecho de Ichigo.

"Lo sé, lo sé" dijo él, la abrazo más y apoyo su sien en la coronilla de ella. Aspiro el olor dulce y suave que expedía su cabello y su piel "Sé que suena tonto lo de ser novios y eso, pero bastante me costó entender cómo diablos encajabas en mi vida."

"¿Ah si? ¿Me lo podrías explicar?" Dijo ella medio en broma.

"Te necesito en mi vida. Cada vez que te has ido, todo ha sido un lío. Como ya dije las opiniones del resto me valen madre. Pero a pesar de eso, el que estés conmigo es lo único que no tengo ninguna clase de poder, no importa cuán fuerte me vuelva. O te obligan a irte, o decides por ti misma no estar aquí. Por eso si tengo 1 hora o 100 años contigo, haré las cosas como siempre las he hecho. Me arrepentiré de lo que hice, pero nunca de lo que no hice... más o menos eso"

Ambos guardaron silencio un rato, y luego Rukia apretó su abrazo.

"...estas demasiado hablador hoy" él no dijo nada al escuchar la voz de ella tan quebrada. Apoyada en el pecho de Ichigo, escucho sus latidos. Sonrió. "De acuerdo"

El sonrió también.

"De acuerdo"

* * *

 ** _Continuará_** _ **.**_


	2. Los Kurosaki se enteran

_He regresado con este adorable fic, que la verdad me hace bastante feliz escribir :) si tan solo fuera canon..._

 _En fin, muchas gracias a las chicas que me dejaron comentarios. No supe como responderlos pero se agradecen mucho 3_

 _Si les esta gustando o tienen alguna duda o lo que sea, no duden comentarlo, me encanta leerlos y me motivan a seguir._

 _A veces dibujo también, por si quieren seguirme en Tumblr ;)_

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: Los Kurosaki se enteran**

La mano de Ichigo subió desde el brazo de Rukia hasta su mejilla, donde retiró con el dorso de los dedos algunos de sus cabellos negros.

Ella vio la intensidad de la mirada del ahora su 'novio'. Sus ojos color marrón parecían estar encendidos por el sol, enmarcados por la seriedad de sus cejas.

La cama crujió bajo ellos cuando el pelinaranja se cirnió sobre Rukia. Ella sintió la pared dura en su espalda, y el aliento tibio de Ichigo por sobre la base de su cuello y el hombro descubierto por su vestido sin mangas. Aquel aliento iba subiendo con lentitud, por el largo de su cuello, hasta llegar a su mentón, donde ella gimió y puso sus dedos sobre los labios de Ichigo para detenerlo.

Él la miró como preguntando _'¿Qué?'_ pero ella tenía la mirada baja y avergonzada. Ichigo siguió su mirada, al lado de ambos.

"Kon está aquí" dijo ella en un murmuro mirando al pequeño muñeco profundamente dormido sobre la cama.

Ichigo se quitó la mano de Rukia de su boca.

"Siempre está aquí." dijo con urgencia _"Seremos silenciosos."_

Y no dejo que la morena respondiera, y capturó sus labios. No importaba cuantas veces la besara, aquellos labios lo llenaban tanto como lo dejaban con el deseo de más. Nunca eran suficientes.

Aún tenía fresco el recuerdo de su primer beso, y aún se cuestionaba por qué no lo había hecho antes. La piel de Rukia siempre era tibia, casi fría. Era tan blanca, que se parecía mucho a los primeros copos de nieve de invierno, siempre puros y con un leve resplandor blanco que hacía parecer que brillara en la oscuridad. Tenía un tacto suave, y todo en ella era tan pequeño y de apariencia frágil. Su estrecha frente, su diminuta nariz, sus pequeños pechos…

La ojiazul apoyó una mano en el pecho de Ichigo, para detener en parte la sensación de que sería aplastada por el cuerpo del mayor. Sentía calor, aunque esa noche estaba fresca y tenían la ventana semi abierta. El chico la envolvía de una manera que ella se sentía abrazada por el sol.

Él estrecho en la suya la pálida mano sobre su pecho. Se preguntó si Rukia sentiría sus latidos como él los sentía en esos momentos, dejándolo casi sordo.

Lamió el labio inferior de la shinigami, y rozo su nariz por su mejilla, resoplando aire caliente en esa casi fría piel. Rukia hacía esfuerzos por no gemir, e Ichigo enredó una de sus manos en sus negros cabellos.

Su pulgar descendió por la ahora caliente mejilla de ella, y le agrado el contraste de su piel anaranjada sobre la de la chica.

Volvió a juntar sus labios. Los posó sobre los de Rukia, y comenzó a besarla. Ella hacía pequeños ruiditos que provenían de su garganta e Ichigo bajó su mano por el cuello de ella y apoyó sus dedos en el lugar que provenían. La ojiazul abrió la boca, y entonces el pelinaranjo introdujo su lengua húmeda y caliente en la comisura, y luego totalmente. Rozo la lengua de la morena, y saboreo la saliva, que sabía a _fresas._

"Neeeeesan" escucharon de pronto y ambos se separaron y se paralizaron en su sitio.

 _'¡Descubiertos!'_ Pensaron ambos mirándose con terror. Luego se voltearon a ver a Kon, el que aun dormía profundamente pero mascullaba en sueños.

Suspiraron de alivio, y se sonrieron cómplices. Cuando Ichigo pensó retomar lo que habían dejado a medias la puerta de su cuarto se abrió de improviso.

No supo que fue más rápido, si la escandalosa entrada de su padre, o el patadón que le dio Rukia y que lo tiró al otro lado del cuarto lo suficientemente lejos de ella.

"¡La cena está listaaaaaaaaaaa!" anuncio Isshin Kurosaki con los brazos extendidos a su lado y los ojos cerrados.

"Oh Tio Isshin. ¿ya esta lista?" dijo Rukia asomándose del el manga al revés en sus manos y haciendo su voz fingida.

"¡Sí Rukia-chan!" Le respondió alegre, luego miró alrededor de la habitación buscando a su hijo "¿Eh? ¿Y Ichigo?" pregunto sin notar que de hecho, estaba sobre él.

"¡TOCA ANTES DE ENTRAR!" rugió el aludido quitándoselo de encima y golpeando a su padre, para luego capturarlo en una llave.

"¿Porqueeeeeeeeeee? ¡Esta es MI casa!" se quejo el pobre hombre siendo ahorcado por las longevas piernas de su hijo. "¡Ni siquiera debería dejarlos estar solos y encerrados!"

"¡¿Eh? ¡¿Qué mierda estás insinuando anciano?" grito Ichigo deteniéndose rojo como un tomate.

"¡Que la pobre Rukia-chan se arriesga dem-!" pero no alcanzo a terminar cuando el pelinaranja apretó aún más su cuello, silenciandolo.

"Creo que lo estas matando" dijo la shinigami comenzando a ver al doctor Kurosaki cada vez más azul.

"¡Joder es mi cuarto!" gruño Ichigo una vez que lo soltó "Ya no aguanto más. ¡Se lo diremos ahora!"

La chica ignoró al hombre en el suelo respirando de nuevo, y siguió a su novio que salía de la habitación.

"¿Ahora? ¿Estás de broma?"

El shinigami sustituto se detuvo de pronto, y se volteo para apuntarla directamente con su índice.

"¡Sí! ¡Ahora! ¡Y no me importa lo que digas al respecto!"

"¿Q-q Ah?" tartamudeo sin poder creer lo que oía _DE NUEVO_ , recordando su rescate en la sociedad de almas "¡Mi opinión es lo que más debería importar en esto idiota! Y seriamente no has pensado bien lo que podría-"

"¡Me importa una mierda! ¡Que se enteren de una vez y se acabó!" gruñó y siguió bajando las escaleras.

"¿Oni-chan que es este escándalo?" pregunto Yuzu en la base de la misma con el delantal de cocina y un cucharón en la mano.

"Siéntense, tengo algo importante que decirles." dijo el chico sentándose y ocupando su lugar de siempre.

"¡Ichigo!" reclamo Rukia de pie a su lado. El aludido la ignoro, corrió la silla de su lado y la obligó a sentarse. Karin que ya estaba sentada en la mesa, miro todo aquello sin entender nada.

"¿Qué sucede Ichi-ni?" preguntó mientras su rubia hermana se sentaba a su lado.

"Yuzu, Karin." anuncio Ichigo, poniéndose lo más serio y formal que pudo.

"Tu padre aún está arriba."

"Rukia y yo" siguió ignorando totalmente la observación de la pequeña shinigami, pero pasando un brazo sobre sus hombros "Somos novios."

Hubo un breve silencio en que Rukia se tapó la cara avergonzada, mientras Ichigo miraba con atención las caras de sus hermanas. Un leve sonrojo se había apoderado de sus mejillas, al escuchar sus propias palabras al fin en voz alta y no solo en las presencias de Rukia y él.

"¡¿QUÉEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?"

"¡¿QUÉEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?"

Escucharon un grito doble provenir de la pieza del joven de la casa. Era Isshin, pero también otra voz…

"¿Ese acaba de ser Kon?" le pregunto a Ichigo en un murmullo y tapándose, el que asintió rodando los ojos.

"¡Felicidades Oniiii-chan!" exclamó entonces Yuzu siempre entusiasta y se levantó para abrazar a su hermano, que sonrió también, apretando un ojo mientras su hermanita apoyaba la cabeza con la suya. Cuando la rubia fue a abrazar a Rukia, vio a Karin siempre sería levantar un dedo pulgar y sonreírle. Le sonrió de vuelta también.

Escucharon entonces el estruendo de la aparatosa bajada de su padre al comedor.

"¡¿Por qué no esperaste a que bajara para anunciarlo?" reclamo una vez frente a ellos.

Ichigo subió y dejó caer los hombros, con cara de _'no me importas lo más mínimo'_ e Isshin comenzó a hacer gestos dramáticos de cuchillas enterrándose en su pecho una y otra vez.

El pelinaranjo suspiro cabreado viéndolo, con el ceño profundamente fruncido, entonces su mirada término a su lado, en Rukia, que miraba a su suegro también. La mirada de Ichigo se relajo y cuando ella noto que la observaba, lo miró confusa. Sin embargo él le sonrió. Tan cálidamente que la morena creyó ver un pequeño sol.

Una mano se interpuso entre la visión de ambos, oyendo a un muy serio Isshin decir:

"Los besos están prohibidos en la mesa."

"¡¿QUÉ MIE-?" rugió Ichigo, y en menos de lo que se demoró un pestañeo lo tenía nuevamente en el suelo atrapado.

"¿Ichi-nii podemos comer ya? Muero de hambre." reclamo Karin aburrida mirando sus palillos sin usar.

Finalmente todo se tranquilizo y Yuzu pudo servir la mesa.

"¡Rukia-chan bienvenida a la familia!" dijo de pronto Isshin y la abrazo de improviso.

"¡Oye!" grito Ichigo molesto, pero enseguida su padre la soltó.

"Eres lo mejor para mi hijo, _hija._ " dijo él con una sonrisa, apoyando sus manos en los hombros de ella.

La morena toda despeinada, escuchó aquello sorprendida, pero sonrió agradecida.

"Muchas gracias." dijo mientras Ichigo soltaba un "bah" y ella bajo la mesa le daba un terrible pisotón en el pie. Se sobo molesto, y con lágrimas en los ojos murmurando un _'maldita'_ entre dientes.

"¿Eh Rukia-chan?" dijo entonces Yuzu captando su atención, mientras su novio comenzaba a comer "¿Quién se confesó a quién?"

Todos vieron como Ichigo escupió todo el arroz de su boca en la cara de su padre, mientras Rukia enrojecía hasta las orejas.

"Eh bueno, creo que-" tartamudeo tocándose el cabello avergonzada.

"¡Fuera de discusión!" rugió el pelinaranjo limpiándose con un servilleta, mientras su hermanita hacía un puchero.

"¿Cuándo comenzaron?" pregunto entonces su padre, sacándose la comida escupida a su cara.

"Fue el día-" comenzó Rukia feliz de responder algo no tan vergonzoso.

"Fuera de discusión" le interrumpió de nuevo el pelinaranjo, mordiendo su comida. Rukia lo miro comenzando a cabrearse, cuando Yuzu agregó:

"¿Se han tomado de la man-?"

"Fuera de discusión." repitió mecánicamente.

' _Idiota, entonces básicamente no les diremos nada.'_ pensó Rukia apretando el puño deseosa de estamparlo en su reservado novio.

"¿Podemos saber algo?" pregunto Karin fastidiada también por la actitud tan hermética de su hermano.

"No." respondió simplemente Ichigo sin detenerse de comer "Eso es entre Rukia y yo."

"Oh oh, tenga una ¿ya lo han-?" pero no acabo de preguntar, antes de que su hijo le clavó el puño en la cara.

"¡ESO MUCHO MENOS!" rugió Ichigo con el puño del golpe firmemente apretado, y una fea vena de furia.

"Fue Ichigo." dijo de pronto Rukia y todos se voltearon a mirarla "Comenzamos a principios de este año, en mi cumpleaños. Y sí, nos hemos tomado de la mano."

Cuando el pelinaranjo reparó en que su novia acababa de responder toda y cada una de las preguntas, el vapor casi se pudo sentir salir de su cara.

"¿Y mi pregunta?" dijo Isshin desde el suelo, pero mientras Ichigo lo volvió a rematar en el suelo, Rukia respondió:

"Eso está fuera de discusión." dijo fingiendo el tono de Ichigo, al que miro y le sonrió.

"Sí, cállate" dijo él, sentándose de nuevo sin poder evitar sonreír más lleno de felicidad que nunca.

* * *

 _ **Continuará.**_


	3. La primera pelea

_Vuelvo con una actualización muy rápida, es un capitulo cortito, pero ya se vienen capítulos más extensos._

 _En paralelo estoy trabajando en otro, que seguiría la continuidad del manga, ubicándose posterior al final oficial. En pocas palabras, volviendo a Ichigo y Rukia amantes... aun en progreso asi que no me tomen en serio._

 _Agradezco los comentarios y los fav siempre, nos leemos!_

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: La primera pelea.**

Los encargados de lavar los platos al final de la cena fueron los "novios", mientras el resto de la familia veía la televisión en el sillón.

"Lo siento." dijo de pronto Ichigo, mientras secaba los platos que Rukia lavaba.

"¿Eh?" preguntó ella con el delantal de Yuzu que el pelinaranjo pensaba que le quedaba tan bien. "¿Por qué?"

"Por empujarte a esto." respondió él dejando el plato ya seco en el escurridor.

Rukia bufo.

"Está bien. Sería tarde o temprano ¿no?" dijo ella enjuagando bajo el grifo su plato.

"Pero tienes razón, no lo pensé bien. Ahora el anciano estará molestándonos todo el rato, ni siquiera te permitirá entrar a mi cuarto."

Ella sonrió, conociendo la personalidad de la familia de Ichigo.

"No importa. De hecho, Ichigo... gracias." Ahora él fue que la miro sin comprender. "Siempre es mejor compartir los sentimientos con los que quieres, te agradezco por empujarme a ello."

Ichigo bufo también y sonrió de nuevo.

"Bah, cállate" gruño recibiendo un nuevo plato para secar. "Me pregunto cómo se lo tomarán los muchachos." dijo meditando en voz alta, sin notar que Rukia se congelaba en su puesto con un nuevo plato en las manos "Los del colegio, los de la sociedad de almas, Renji y Byakuya-"

Pero antes de terminar, el plato de las manos de Rukia se resbaló de sus dedos, el pelinaranja en un rápido movimiento lo agarro en el aire. Suspiro enderezandose, aliviado de sus reflejos.

"Por poco y no lo agarro." gruño mirando a su novia que permanecía quieta y ausente. "Eh ¿Rukia?"

"¿Le diremos ahora a Renji y a Byakuya-niisama?" respondió entonces ella algo alterada, actitud que no le gustó para nada a Ichigo.

"Por supuesto, se lo hemos dicho a mi familia." dijo él volteándose al lavaplatos y comenzado a enjuagar el plato salvado. "Renji ha crecido contigo, y Byakuya es tu familia. Es obvio ¿no?"

Ella guardó silencio un momento y apretó sus manos húmedas inconscientemente.

"¿No será algo pronto? Digo mi hermano es muy estricto, y Renji bueno-" pero no alcanzó a terminar. Ichigo dejó el plato donde estaba y se sacó el delantal "¿Ichigo?"

"Sí, quizás ha sido muy pronto." dijo él antes de salir de la cocina, y se marchó dirigiéndose a su habitación.

"¡Ichigo!" escucharon Yuzu, Karin e Isshin desde la sala, sentados los tres en el sillón.

"¿Ya se han peleado?" pregunto la morena viendo como Rukia lo seguía escaleras arriba.

"Onii-chan es demasiado corto de carácter." suspiro la rubia entristecida por la inesperada pelea.

"Oh así es la juventud, y las relaciones." filosofó su padre, pero ambas chicas le miraron como si hubiera dicho una tontería más.

En cuanto Ichigo abrió la puerta de su cuarto, Kon intento darle una patada que agarró en el aire el pelinaranjo.

"Solo faltabas tú." prácticamente ladro el pelinaranjo, más cabreado que nunca, mirando como el muñeco se retorcía en su agarre, reclamándole que le había _'quitado a su nee-san' 'que era un traidor y mal amigo' 'y que no se merecía tanta mujer para un vago como él'._

"Ichigo." sin embargo oyó a su espalda, y soltó al muñeco que se lanzó a los brazos de Rukia a llorar desconsoladamente.

"¡Nee-san! ¡Nee-san! ¡Dime que es mentira que estas saliendo con un descerebrado como Ichigo!" reclamo el pequeño peluche en el pecho de ella.

Ichigo no se volteo a mirar, solo se quedó de espaldas a ella escuchando el lloriqueo eterno de Kon.

"Sí, es cierto Kon." dijo ella y el pequeño solo dejó escapar una exclamación ahogada de sorpresa "Sobre todo en lo de descerebrado."

"¡Oye!" reclamo Ichigo volteandose y encontrándose con la mirada seria y ruda de la morena.

"¿Qué ha sido todo eso en la cocina?" dijo ella con un tono severo, y Kon se quedó silencioso viéndolos a ambos.

Pero el joven Kurosaki solo bufo y volvio a darle la espalda, sin querer mirarla.

"Creo que he apresurado demasiado las cosas, te he _forzado."_

"¡Idiota!" le gritó ella y él se volteo esta vez con una fea vena ante el segundo insulto. "¡Podrán forzarme a muchas cosas! Como ser salvada por idiotas o guardar extraños elementos en mi cuerpo sin mi consentimiento, pero lo que respecta a mis sentimientos y a como me siento. ¡Eso lo decido yo!"

Él se quedó mudo de la sorpresa, al igual que Kon, asustado por la actitud de la pequeña Shinigami.

"Pero...en la cocina, tu dijiste..." titubeo Ichigo.

"Dije que era algo pronto." afirmó ella, y avanzó un paso hasta quedar frente y más cerca de Ichigo. "Pero no que no lo haría. Ellos... ellos son muy importantes para mí, como lo eres tú Ichigo, y como lo es lo que estamos haciendo. Es algo importante. Quiero decírselo, por supuesto."

El pelinaranja no supo qué decir, y solo se quedó allí mirando incómodo a su muy seria novia.

"¿Acaso me escuchas alguna vez?" continuo. "Te dije que te agradecía que me empujaras a ello, pero debes dejarme continuar desde aquí ¿de acuerd-?" pero no alcanzó a terminar antes de que él la tomara desde la cabeza y la acercara a su cuerpo, hasta que su frente descansó en su pecho.

"Siempre eres muy ruidosa." dijo él con seriedad, y antes de que ella reclamara añadió "Lo siento."

Rukia no dijo nada y solo intentó contener el sonrojo de sus mejillas, mientras oía los rápidos latidos de Ichigo saltando de su pecho.

Ichigo bajó su rostro y apoyó su nariz y labios en la coronilla de ella, antes de que empezaran a escuchar quejidos y ruiditos salir de entre los dos.

Entonces ambos dieron un paso atrás y Kon ahogado por el pecho de Ichigo, al fin pudo respirar y comenzar a reclamar.

"¡No toques a mi Nee-san!" chillo. El joven shinigami lo tomó de la cabeza con rudeza.

"No es tuya pedazo de género." dijo cabreado de nuevo.

"¡Es mia! ¡Mia! ¡Mia! ¡Miaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" chillo e Ichigo lo estampo en el suelo.

La morena suspiró ignorando a los dos idiotas, y se dirigió a la salida.

"Terminare de lavar los platos" aviso suspirando de nuevo, pero ninguno de los dos le hizo caso, mientras comenzaban una nueva pelea.

* * *

 ** _Continuará_** _ **.**_


	4. Gripe dominical

_Fin de semana de inspiración, esta lloviendo en Chile así que me puse a escribir 3_

 _Este capítulo no viene necesariamente como continuación directa del anterior. Desde ahora comenzare a subir mini historias que estan en este universo, pero que son one-shot de la historia de amor de Ichigo y Rukia._

 _Por favor no olviden dejarme sus comentarios y favoritos, es lo que me motiva a seguir y saber que hay ichirukistas leyendome del otro lado :)_

 _Cariños nos leemos!_

* * *

 **Capítulo 4: Gripe dominical**

"Oni-chan." dijo sorprendida Yuzu al ver a su hermano frente a la cocina, con delantal puesto, un sartén en su mano derecha y un cucharón en la izquierda, cocinando algo.

"Buenos días" respondió él sin perder la atención de lo que hacía. Karin que venía atrás, miró por sobre el hombro de su gemela sorprendida también.

"¿Ichi-nii estás haciendo el desayuno?"

"¿No es obvio?" respondió él revolviendo los huevos fritos de la sartén, entonces miro las caras atónitas de sus hermanas y agregó. "¿Por qué se sorprenden tanto?"

"Será tal vez porque no has cocinado _jamás._ " dijo Karin acercándose a mirar lo que cocinaba el pelinaranjo.

"¡Karin-chan no seas mala!" dijo Yuzu acercándose a su hermano también y comenzando a supervisar lo que hacía "¡Este es el poder del amor por Rukia-chan!"

"¿Eh? ¡Claro que no!" gritó Ichigo, negando con la cabeza mientras hacía avergonzados movimientos, que hicieron reír enternecida a la rubia.

"¿Y papá?" pregunto Karin, extrañada de que el viejo no estuviera por ahí torturando a Ichigo también.

"Salió." prácticamente ladro el pelinaranjo de mal humor de pronto. "El maldito tuvo una emergencia y me despertó a las 6 de la mañana y no pude volver a dormirme." dijo recordando la llave de cuello que le hizo mientras le despertaba.

 _'Eso lo explica todo'_ pensó la morena sentándose a la mesa y apoyando una mano en su cara, viendo como su hermana se ponía su delantal para ayudar al mayor.

"¿Eh?"dijo de pronto Ichigo mirando hacia atrás "¿Y Rukia?"

Ignoro avergonzado la sonrisa burlesca de Karin, y miró a la rubia que parecía regañar con la mirada a su gemela.

"Aun estaba dormida, así que no quisimos despertarla Onii-chan." respondió poniendo agua a calentar.

"¿Aun dormida?" se preguntó el chico mirando los huevos freírse, sabiendo que su novia jamás dormía o comía más de lo que necesitaba.

"Sí, parecía algo cansada." dijo Karin desde la mesa bostezando.

Ichigo se quedo algo pensativo, revolviendo de vez en cuando, entonces apagó el fogón.

"Karin, ve a avisarle que estará listo el desayuno, ya tendrá toda la noche para seguir durmiendo."

"Tch vaya que eres estricto." reclamo la morena poniéndose en pie, y subiendo las escaleras. Ichigo la siguió con la mirada, hasta que la perdió de vista.

Cuando ya habían puesto la mesa y el desayuno estaba listo, Karin bajo algo seria y con las manos en los bolsillos.

"¿Y Rukia?" pregunto Ichigo sin entender, viendo como la chica se sentaba en su puesto y miraba el plato con los labios fruncidos.

"Dice que está algo cansada...aún tiene sueño y no tiene hambre." murmuró mirando su tenedor "No importo cuanto le insistí."

Ichigo le miró sorprendido, luego suspiro y se sacó el delantal y lo dejó sobre el taburete de la cocina.

"Subiré a verla."

"Pero-"intentó decir la rubia.

"Comiencen ustedes, antes que se enfríe." dijo subiendo las escaleras, ignorando los reclamos de las chicas.

Cuando llegó frente a la puerta de las gemelas, golpeo dos veces antes de abrir inmediatamente. Rukia desde que habían vuelto de la sociedad de almas, dormía con sus hermanas en la misma pieza, dejando su closet como dormitorio para siempre. "¿Rukia?" preguntó asomando la cabeza, las cortinas aún estaban cerradas y la pieza estaba semi oscura.

El lugar tenía un olor muy femenino y dulzón, que Ichigo pensó era la combinación de tanta chica metida en un solo cuarto y que se diferenciaba mucho del aroma del suyo.

Vio algo de movimiento en la cama de su novia, la tercera en la habitación, la que parecía un montón pequeño de mantas, ya que la Kuchiki no hacía más bulto que lo que haría una almohada.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí e ingreso del todo a la habitación.

"¿Rukia?" volvió a preguntar y se agacho frente a la cama. Con la mano destapo un poco, y pudo ver entonces los cabellos negros y despeinados sobresalir de las sabanas. "¿Rukia?"

"¿Ichigo?" murmuró la chica con el rostro destapado, apretando los ojos y luego abriéndolos perezosamente y con lentitud. "¿Qué haces aquí?"

"El desayuno está listo. ¿no bajaras?" pregunto viéndola como se restregaba los ojos con cansancio. Estaba en posición fetal y ocupaba una minúscula parte de la cama.

Negó con la cabeza.

"No tengo hambre, dormiré un poco más." susurro y apoyó la cabeza en la almohada mirando al pelinaranjo con los ojos semi abiertos. "Ve tú, yo bajaré luego."

Él la miró frunciendo el ceño profundamente.

"¿Estás seg-?" pregunto corriéndole con los dedos un mechón negro de la mejilla, pero se interrumpió al sentir el calor y la humedad de su piel. "¿Estás sudando?"

Ella le miró sin entender, mientras él con la mirada preocupada apoyaba su palma al completo en su frente.

"Estás ardiendo." dijo con seriedad, Rukia pestañeo con lentitud.

"Estoy bien, solo cansada."

"Estas enferma" dijo el pelinaranjo comenzando a molestarse.

"Claro que no." dijo ella recuperando por un momento su viveza.

"Claro que sí. ¿me contradecirás hasta enferma?" gruñó él.

"No lo estoy." repitió y se volteo hasta quedar de espaldas mirando el techo. El chico se sentó entonces en la cama a su lado y saco su celular. "Además, los gigai no se enferman ¿o sí?"

"No lo sé." dijo él con el teléfono en su oído.

"¿A quién llamas?" pregunto mirándolo.

"Urahara, él debe saber" murmuró esperando el tono. Luego de un momento sin respuesta, gruño cerrando el celular "¡Nada! ¡Y el viejo ni siquiera está en casa!"

"¿Tú padre?"

"Claro, es doctor después de todo" dijo mirándola como si pudiera encontrar la solución en su cara "¿Y si te sales de tu cuerpo?"

"Entonces Pyon será la que este así." susurro ella negando con la cabeza, él la miró un momento más serio, entonces agregó:

"Iré donde Urahara."

"Eso no será neces- ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!" exclamó ella cuando el rostro del pelinaranjo de pronto se separaba del suyo por solo milímetros.

"¿Tienes que ser tan escandalosa?" gruño algo avergonzado, con la clara intención de besarla, pero ella cruzó sus manos sobre los labios de él impidiendo cualquier acercamiento.

"Lo soy, cuando haces cosas sin sentido."

"¡Me despedía antes de irme!" gruño Ichigo, sacándose las manos de ella con las suyas, pero ella insistía en taparle los labios, comenzando una pequeña lucha. "¡Rukia!"

"¡Tonto!" le regaño "¡Te contagiaras si es que estoy realmente enferma!"

El entonces dejó de forcejear. La miró sorprendido, luego cerró los ojos, suspiro y se revolvió el cabello, antes de ponerse en pie.

"¿Ichigo?"

"Siempre tienes que pensar en el resto antes que tú cuando estás peor ¿no es cierto?" le regaño, abriendo un ojo y viéndola sorprenderse. "Volveré enseguida, quédate en cama."

"No, Ichigo estoy-" y se incorporó sentándose en la cama.

"¡No maldita sea!" grito Ichigo a todo pulmón y estuvo seguro que sus hermanas lo escucharon desde abajo, lo que ignoro.

"¡Pero qué-!" gruño Rukia fastidiada, pero se calló al ver el rostro severo de Ichigo.

"Te quedaras en cama, no seas testaruda." dijo con firmeza "Pero ..." agregó acercándose más a ella y de un rápido movimiento la tomó en sus brazos.

"¿Ichigo?"

"Te llevaré a mi cuarto, así podré vigilarte _de cerca_ cuando vuelva." dijo y se dirigió a la salida.

Mientras iba siendo cargada, Rukia tuvo la misma sensación de inesperada y potente emoción hacia él, que cuando la rescato de ser ejecutada hace tantos meses.

 _'Ichigo'_

Abrió con el pie la puerta, entrando a su habitación. Kon aun dormía sobre la cama, y de una patada lo quitó de allí.

"¡Oye maldito!" reclamo el muñeco desde el suelo, sobándose el lugar del golpe. Entonces vio sorprendido como Ichigo cargaba a su hermanita en brazos, que parecía más pequeña y débil que nunca. "¡Nee-san!" exclamó incorporándose y acercándoseles.

"Sirve para algo y abre la cama." le ordeno el chico, mientras el pequeño peluche corría a cumplir aquello. Acostó a la morena en la cama, le quito las frazadas que aún tenía en sus manos Kon, y la tapo él mismo con cuidado.

"¿Qué le ha pasado?" exigió Kon mirándola con suma preocupación.

"Está enferma." respondió el pelinaranjo de rodillas a su lado, sin dejar de mirarla, y acercando una mano para acariciarla, que fue interrumpida por un ataque sorpresa del pequeño muñeco.

"¡No la toques maldito!" gruño Kon siendo sostenido en el aire por el shinigami "¡Esto es tu culpa! ¡Le has pegado tus gérmenes!"

"¡¿Qué?!"rugió entre avergonzado e indignado, mientras Rukia suspiraba.

"¿Quieren callarse? Son muy ruidosos." murmuró débilmente y ambos se detuvieron.

"Es cierto, no es tiempo para hacer el tonto." dijo con seriedad su novio, tirando al muñeco al suelo.

"¡Claro! ¡Debes traerle un médico estúpido!" exigió Kon.

"Guarda silencio." gruño en respuesta apretando el puño."No sabemos si un médico normal pudiera tratar un gigai... Iré donde Urahara ahora. Kon vigilale. También le diré a las chicas que te miren de vez en cuando. No tardare ¿sí?" susurro mirándola solo a ella con gran intensidad, la que respondió la mirada.

Aquella atmósfera cerrada que se genero entre ellos, puso de pésimo humor al pequeño león de felpa, que gruño notoriamente.

"¡¿A qué esperas?!"

"¡Cállate!" le respondió Ichigo perdiendo cada vez más la paciencia, pero de pronto pensó volviendo a mirar a Rukia "¿Qué tal Inoue?"

"No la molestes por esto. Estoy bien." respondió ella con firmeza y él gruño por lo bajo.

"Quisiera que dejaras de hacerte la fuerte."

"Mira quien lo dice." respondió ella con una sonrisa de suficiencia. El pelinaranjo negó con la cabeza suspirando, entonces acercó su rostro al de ella (para la indignación de Kon), pero Rukia reaccionó más rápido esta vez y le golpeó el mentón. "¡Maldita eso duele!" se quejo con las manos en el lugar del golpe, mientras Kon reía triunfante.

"Ya te he dicho que no." respondió ella cruzándose de brazos firme en su posición.

"De acuerdo, de acuerdo." gruñó fastidiado y en un descuido de ella le beso la frente cada vez más caliente, dándose cuenta que debería darse prisa. "Me voy." anuncio y caminó hasta la salida, y antes de irse miro hacia atrás a Kon subiéndose a la cama, y ella apoyando mejor su cabeza en la almohada y cerrando los ojos cansada.

 _'Te protegeré, Rukia'_ es todo lo que pensó antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

Karin y Yuzu que apenas habían desayunado, vieron a Ichigo correr escaleras abajo y dirigirse a la salida.

"¡Ichigo!" grito Karin y él se detuvo de golpe frente a la cocina "¿Qué sucede?"

"Está enferma." dijo con urgencia y preocupación "Iré por ayuda, cuídenla mientras estoy fuera"

Ambas chicas asintieron, viendo como su hermano les asentía y salía a la calle para empezar a correr.

* * *

Luego de una hora aproximadamente, las chicas vieron regresar a su hermano.

"¿Ichi-nii que ha sucedido?" pregunto la rubia siguiéndolo, él parecía bastante frustrado.

"¿Y la ayuda?" pregunto Karin.

"¿Cómo está?" pregunto sin embargo el pelinaranjo, dirigiéndose a la escalera.

"Le hemos ido a ver constantemente, le intentamos bajar algo la fiebre con compresas húmedas y le obligamos a tomar algo de líquido." dijo Yuzu tan preocupada como sus hermanos.

"Ya veo." dijo el chico y comenzó a subir "Le he preguntado a un... _doctor,_ y estará bien mientras la cuidemos, debe ser solo una gripe."

"¿Solo eso?" pregunto Karin, su hermano asintió.

"La cuidaré yo desde ahora... gracias, Yuzu, Karin." dijo intentando sonar tranquilo pero ambas chicas supieron que seguía tan preocupado y alterado como antes.

Entró a su habitación que estaba completamente silenciosa a no ser por la respiración algo irregular de Rukia.

"Ichigo." dijo en un murmuro quedo Kon acercándose. El aludido tomó la silla de su escritorio y la acercó a su cama, donde se sentó.

"Urahara dice que los gigai son como cuerpos humanos, y entre más se sincronice más es parte del ocupante, y en este caso tal como un humano común ha cogido un resfriado." murmuró viendo como ella dormía, con pequeñas gotas de sudor rodando en su pálido rostro, a pesar de que tenía una tela húmeda en su frente, la que retiró y metió en la fuente de agua que había sobre su mesita de noche. "Nos arriesgariamos demasiado si un doctor le viera, los gigai no son completamente humanos y cualquier imprevisto puede pasar, además por las características no es más que una gripe. Por ello la solución sería sacarla de su cuerpo, pero está tan sincronizada que Urahara teme que su alma pueda salir dañada de alguna forma." dijo Ichigo, y en su cara se dibujó claramente el dolor y la rabia.

"¿Entonces no serviría de nada que yo entrara en su cuerpo?" pregunto Kon mirando a Ichigo con seriedad, el que negó con la cabeza.

"No, además ella no quiere darle su sufrimiento a nadie...así es Rukia" y pareció haber una contradicción en su cara, entre el orgullo y el disgusto.

* * *

Cuando el día había avanzado y ya era hora del almuerzo, Ichigo escucho golpear su puerta, se giro en la silla y dijo.

"Pase."

Yuzu abrió tímidamente y asomo la cabeza.

"¿Cómo-?"

"Sigue igual." respondió en seguida con el pesar en su rostro, la chica asintió entristecida.

"Ya he preparado el almuerzo ¿Lo subo para ti y Rukia-chan?"

"Yo no tengo hambre, pero ella debería comer." dijo y la miro, pero dormía tan profundamente que decidió no molestarla y negó con la cabeza. "Cuando despierte, bajaré por la comida, gracias Yuzu."

La rubia se quedó ahí, decidida a contradecirlo, pero parecía tan preocupado que solo respondió un flojo:

"Sí, cuídala por favor." y cerró la puerta.

Yuzu bajo con desánimo y ante la mirada interrogante de Karin, negó con la cabeza.

La tarde casi acababa y Yuzu nuevamente estaba en la cocina preparando esta vez la cena. Su padre había llamado y regresaría entrada en la noche, aunque al saber lo de Rukia prometió apresurarse.

Karin apagó el programa de televisión que había estado intentando ver y fue hasta donde su hermana.

"No se ha despegado de su lado." comentó.

"Sí, es tan romántico." respondió Yuzu sonriendo a pesar de todo.

"¿Eh? Es tan bobo, no ha comido nada en todo el día, terminara tan resfriado como ella."

"No seas mala Karin-chan" le regaño "Además, deberías verlo como la mira, es-" y apoyó una mano en su pecho "¡Definitivamente verdadero amor!"

"¿Yuzu, que estás diciendo?" respondió Karin con una gota de sudor, ante las ilusiones de su hermana.

* * *

Kon miro a Ichigo sabiendo cómo odiaba quedarse de brazos cruzados sin poder hacer nada. Si hubiera habido un enemigo del que dependía la salud de Rukia, él ya hubiera estado fuera enfrentándolo, pero ahora no podía hacer nada más que esperar. Y eso lo mataba.

"Ichigo, saldré un momento." murmuró Kon, sin obtener una aparente respuesta. Miro una última vez su _hermanita_ y al _tonto de Ichigo,_ y los dejó solos en la habitación.

El cuarto ya estaba envuelto en la penumbra de la noche. Ichigo dejó caer la cabeza sobre la ropa de cama, cuando la puerta de su habitación se cerró tras él. Ya no podía aguantar la desesperación de no poder hacer _nada._

"Rukia" masculló apretando los ojos y los dientes, tensando el cuerpo por completo.

Busco entonces la mano de Rukia, que estaba helada por el sudor frío, la cobijó entre sus manos y la beso.

"Estarás bien, lo prometo." dijo. Y no supo si se lo decía a ella o a sí mismo, pero lo afirmó en palabras, con la voz y dentro de su mente, una y otra vez, mientras cerraba los ojos y se concentraba en la pequeña mano que sostenía, en la respiración agitada que oía y en el cuerpo enfermo que contenía el alma que deseaba tanto proteger...

* * *

"Ichigo." oyó que le llamaban "Ichigo." nuevamente. Una mano fría se apoyó por sobre sus cabellos y bajó por su mejilla. Aun estaba algo dormido, pero rápidamente su mente reconoció aquella voz y se reincorporo enseguida mirando de quien provenía.

"¡Rukia!" exclamó, viéndola sonreírle dulcemente. Estaba aún en la cama de Ichigo, sentada con almohadas tras ella. Las cortinas aun no estaban abiertas, pero el sol se colaba de todos modos en brillantes rayos de sol. Era de mañana.

Sintió la suave caricia de Rukia en su mejilla, y casi creyó que se le saldría el corazón.

"¿Estás bien?" Preguntó enseguida y la tomó de las mejillas con algo de rudeza, examinándola. Rápidamente recibió un coscorrón de vuelta de parte de Rukia, a la que soltó, llevándose sus manos al lugar del golpe y quejándose con los dientes apretados.

"Claro que sí, tonto." dijo ella levantado el mentón con satisfacción y mostrándose con más energía. "Antes de que amaneciera y mientras dormías, tu padre volvió. Me examino estando tú aquí y todo y me dio medicina para la gripe. Luego tus hermanas me trajeron lo de la cena y comí un poco. Esperamos que despertaras, pero tu seguías durmiendo como roc-" pero no alcanzó a terminar antes de ser atrapada en el inesperado abrazo del pelinaranjo "¿Ichi...go?"

"Estas bien." afirmó lleno de alivio más para sí mismo, que para la morena. Dejó escapar el aire contenido que tenía, y se permitió sonreír, mientras la apretaba más contra sí.

"Ichigo me haces daño." dijo ella aun no del todo recuperada. Entonces Ichigo se separó de ella, la tomó de la cara y la miró seriamente. Rukia se sonrojó un poco, y cerró los ojos cuando sintió los labios de su novio en los suyos, ansiosos, y preocupados.

"No vuelvas a hacerme esto." dijo él al separarse, poniendo su mano en la coronilla de la chica, y mirándola con intensidad y seriedad.

Ella sonrió, suspirando, pensando que nada de culpa tenia de coger un resfriado.

"Lo intentare, tonto."

* * *

 ** _Continuará_** _ **.**_


	5. Junio 17

_Esta semana he estado algo corta de inspiración. Comencé a mirar nuevamente los últimos capítulos del manga, y fue una gran estupidez... solo hacerme daño._

 _¿Por dónde comenzar? Todo es doloroso... como separaron forzosamente a Ichigo de Rukia en todo momento. Vamos ella tenía un Bankai... porque no estaba luchando al lado de Ichigo? Sentí tan forzado el RenRuki como el IchiHime y me fastidio bastante..._

 _Así que sacar este capitulo me ha costado un gran esfuerzo. Espero que el "canon" no me arruine el gusto por este hermoso fandom T.T_

 _Si conocen buenos fanfic en español por favor recomiendemelos, me siento un poco desesperanzada con Tite. Diablos._

 _En fin, besos y gracias por leer aun así!_

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 5: Junio 17_**

Ichigo vio como las primeras gotas de lluvia golpearon la ventana de su habitación en medio de la noche. Pestañeó lentamente con la cabeza doliendole terriblemente.

No podía dormir.

 _Era aquel día de nuevo._

Miro el reloj de su mesa de noche viendo que casi eran las 2 de la mañana...apretó los ojos intentando forzarse a dormirse, pero llevaba desde que se acostó totalmente insomne.

Y el trepidar de las gotas de lluvia contra su ventana no le ayudaban en nada. Las sentía como muchas piedras pero no golpeando su ventana... sino golpeándolo a él.

 _La angustia del 17 de junio siempre era implacable._ Le tomaba el pecho sin piedad, inundandolo de vacío, dolor y tristeza.

 _Era inevitable._

No había nada que pudiera hacer. No importaba lo fuerte que se volviera, ese día era como veneno para él, inundandolo con un peso que lo asfixiaba, que lo hundia en la oscuridad.

 _Oscuridad_.

Tal como un hollow, rodeado de oscuridad, pero vacio por dentro.

 _Como odiaba aquella fecha._

Las lágrimas era algo que tampoco podía controlar. Fluían espontáneas con la lluvia, corriendo por sus mejillas y por mucho que se las secara con rabia nacían sin control.

 _Su profunda tristeza._

Escuchó entonces el sonido de su puerta abrirse suavemente, y antes que pudiera incorporarse el rostro de Rukia estaba sobre él, de pie junto a su cama.

"Hey" susurró ella mirándole fijamente. Sus grandes ojos violetas eran lo que más se distinguian en la penumbra de la noche.

"Hey" respondió él incorporándose y forzando su mirada para reconocer cada rasgo de ella que se reflejaba por la escasa luz de su ventana. La shinigami se arrodillo junta a la cama bajando su rostro a la altura del de Ichigo, el que se acostó de lado para mirarla mejor, mientras se secaba la cara húmeda aún con lágrimas.

Se miraron en silencio intensamente como de costumbre, entendiéndose sin palabras.

Rukia le seco con el dorso del índice una gota asomándose por sus pestañas, acariciando de paso su mejilla, provocándole a Ichigo un escalofrío.

"Estás congelada, ven aquí." le regaño con la voz rasposa, moviéndose un poco para darle espacio y abriendo su cama para que ella entrara.

La pelinegra se metió en silencio, con las mejillas sonrosadas, sintiendo luego las frazadas tapandola al completo.

Quedaron acostados frente a frente, mirándose.

"¿No podías dormir?" preguntó ella con tristeza. Ichigo negó con la cabeza, bajando la mirada con cansancio. "Yo tampoco."

Entonces él tomó ambas manos frías de Rukia las que apretó en las suyas, acercandolas a su boca y soplandoles su aliento tibio.

"¿Esta mejor?" susurro moviendo sus manos lentamente por sobre las de la chica, generándole calor.

"Sí" respondió ella sonriendo dulcemente, embargada de ternura por la preocupación y dedicación con las que a veces se comportaba el ex shinigami sustituto.

"¿Te han oído Yuzu o Karin?" preguntó levantando su mirada de pronto de las manos de Rukia a sus ojos violetas, los que le miraban con intensidad. Aquello lo hizo sonrojarse avergonzado.

La pelinegra negó con la cabeza.

"No me han oído. He sido silenciosa."

"Bien. Creo que ya estas mejor." susurro él con las mejillas aún sonrosadas, deteniendo sus movimientos, admirando las manos de ella entre las suyas.

Le llamó la atención el contraste que hacían: las de él mucho más grandes y de color tostado, gastadas por el continuo uso de su Zanpakutō y las múltiples heridas de batalla por las que había pasado en el último tiempo, versus las de ella pequeñas y blanquecinas, delicadas a pesar de que ella había vivido 10 vidas más que él...

"Gracias." respondió Rukia sintiendo aún el cálido tacto de su novio. Deslizó su mano derecha a través de la cálida palma de Ichigo y la giró para enlazar sus dedos con los de él.

Él vio aquello con sorpresa y cuando estuvieron unidos, apretó con delicadeza su mano derecha a la de ella.

 _Era reconfortante._

Seguia lloviendo afuera, cuando la pelinegra con la izquierda retiro algunos cabellos anaranjados del rostro de él. Ichigo la miro y ella sonrió dulcemente de nuevo, avergonzandolo otra vez. Entonces con la yema de los dedos acarició la mejilla ardiente del chico, apoyando su pequeña palma izquierda al completo.

El pelinaranja puso su mano el doble de grande sobre la de ella, envolviendola. Se miraron a los ojos transmitiendo sus sentimientos en el silencio de la noche, solo roto por las gotas de lluvia resonando desde la ventana cerrada.

Rukia soltó su mano derecha y la puso sobre la otra mejilla de Ichigo tomándole la cara. Se acercó más a él, lentamente y le beso el párpado cerrado, luego el tabique de la nariz, luego la mejilla... mientras bajaba dejando un camino de cálidos besos por el rostro del chico que sintió todo con mucha intensidad mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados.

Cuando llegó a sus labios, el pelinaranja no pudo aguantarse más.

 _La necesitaba._

 _Necesitaba los labios de Rukia._ Sus pequeños y fríos labios sobre los de él. En cuanto se juntaron, sintió aquel apretón en el estómago que siempre le pasaba cuando estaba ella alrededor, esa electricidad que le recorría cada fibra de su cuerpo.

Apretó más los ojos mientras la besaba, y puso sus manos en la espalda baja de ella para acercarla más, sus latidos fuertes y acelerados le hacían saltar el corazón de emoción.

 _Estaba tan prendado a ella_ , que no sabía cómo unirse más, como acercarse más de lo que ya estaban... cuando ya casi no existían distancias, cuando sus labios se mordían una y otra vez, cuando sus dientes chocaban, y sus lenguas se enredaban...

Se separaron mirándose y respirando con dificultad. El beso había sido largo e intenso, pero el rostro de Ichigo cambió de pronto, aquel beso, aquellos sentimientos, le habían dejado sin defensas para lo que sentía por _aquella noche_.

"Rukia." masculló sin poder evitarlo, rompiéndose al fin. Hundió su rostro en el pecho de ella, aspirando todo lo que podía el aroma de su novia. La apretó hacia sí desde la espalda, y sintió como la pelinegra le rodeó desde el cuello, abrazándolo con fuerza.

Se sintió entonces como cuando de pequeño, y entre lágrimas la única que podía reconfortarlo era su madre, _Masaki Kurosaki._ Solo con un abrazo, como ahora y desaparecian el miedo, el dolor, las lágrimas... y podía sonreír feliz de nuevo.

Había pasado demasiado tiempo sin que nadie pudiera lograr eso en él.

 _Detener la lluvia de su corazón._

 _Y ahora Rukia podía._

Sentía aun el dolor del _17 de junio_ , pero de esta forma era diferente. Se permitió sufrir, pero el conforte era superior.

¿Como lo hacia ella? ¿Que magia tenía sobre él? ¿Como podía hacer que todo su dolor fluyera fuera de su corazón con un simple abrazo?

" _Ichigo, Ichigo, Ichigo_..." escuchó que le susurraba cerca de su oído, a la par del sonido de los latidos fuertes y cálidos provenientes de bajo el pijama de ella.

Remarcandole su presencia ahí.

 _Llamándolo._

Confirmando su existencia.

La apretó más hacia él, y se permitió llorar nuevamente. Aún existía la tristeza en su corazón por la muerte de su madre, pero estaba saliendo fuera de él, liberandolo finalmente.

Y aquella noche lloró en el pecho de Rukia, en su abrazo, hasta que se quedó dormido de cansancio. Siempre con las caricias de ella en su cabello anaranjado, suaves y delicadas, y los ocasionales besos por su frente y párpados húmedos.

* * *

Ichigo despertó con los rayos del sol pegándole en la cara a través de las cortinas semi abiertas. Pestañeo aun medio dormido, acostado de lado cómo abrazando a...

"¡Rukia!" Exclamó recordando que la chica lo había estado consolando hacía solo unas horas... sin embargo, la cama estaba vacía. La shinigami se había ido.

Se incorporó sentándose y apoyó una mano en el lado que Rukia había ocupado. Estaba tibio aún. Sonrió sin poder evitarlo con una sensación luminosa y tibia tomándole el centro del pecho, inundandolo de felicidad. Se llevó una mano allí, sintiéndolo junto a sus latidos.

Era 17 de junio, lo sabía, pero aquel despertar se sintió diferente.

 _Su corazón estaba tranquilo_ , embargado de paz y calma.

Rukia había despertado unas horas antes, con las primeras luces del amanecer.

Sabía que debía volver a su cama antes de que las hermanas Kurosaki despertaran y vieran que no estaba.

 _'Tampoco es apropiado que esté en la cama de Ichigo.' Había pensado_ con vergüenza, envuelta aún en los grandes y largos brazos de su novio, que dormía profundamente, cansado por la mala noche pasada.

El haber dormido así había sido una sensación muy cálida y agradable para ella. Nunca antes lo había hecho con nadie, al contrario, pensaba que sería poco práctico e incómodo, pero de hecho le había gustado mucho.

La noche había sido muy helada y fría, pero abrazada por Ichigo, apoyada en su pecho cálido y fuerte... la había hecho muy feliz.

Lo había observado con cariño, como los cabellos naranjos y desordenados caían sobre su frente...

'Es _muy guapo.'_ un pensamiento travieso se le había colado en su mente y aunque jamás se lo admitiera en persona, a veces lo pensaba.

Ichigo tenía un rostro joven de apenas 17 años, poseía una piel tersa y dorada, de rasgos marcados y varoniles, largas pestañas, nariz respingada y _labios carnosos que parecían invitar a besar._ Respiraba acompasadamente, con el ceño relajado y sin fruncir. Sostenía firmemente a Rukia aun estando dormido, como si temiera que se marchara de su lado ...

La morena entonces sonrió y pasó ambos brazos alrededor del cuello de él y lo abrazó fuertemente, hundiendo la nariz en su cuello, aspirando el olor masculino y juvenil del Kurosaki que siguió dormido, murmurando algo en sueños sin enterarse de nada.

 _"Te quiero, Ichigo."_

Le susurro al oído, sabiendo que era la primera vez que lo decía, y aunque a fin de cuentas no contaba porque él estaba profundamente dormido, sintió la imperiosa necesidad de hacerlo palabras reales.

 _Porque era verdad._

Le quería a tal punto, que ver su cara de tristeza la noche anterior le rompió el corazón a Rukia. Y deseaba con todo su alma, hacerlo feliz, no importaba como.

Por esta vez, esperaba que sus abrazos, besos y compañía fueran suficientes para sanar un poco su adolorido corazón ya que siempre estaría para él o más bien hasta que él lo quisiera y la vida mortal de Ichigo se los permitiera.

Lo beso una última vez en la mejilla cerca de la oreja con cariño, antes de con cuidado se escabullera de sus brazos.

* * *

Ichigo se puso en pie y salió de su habitación bajando al primer piso, sintiendo a su novia ahí. Aunque Rukia podía ocultar su energía hasta hacerla desaparecer, el pelinaranja aun así, si se concentraba lo suficiente, siempre la percibía. A veces pensaba que no era el reitasu lo que sentía de ella... era otra energía que los conectaba inevitablemente.

Se asomó al comedor escuchando voces desde la cocina, donde entró.

Allí estaban Rukia y Yuzu en delantal preparando sándwiches junto a Karin que las miraba desde el mesón.

Las tres reían alegremente, mientras hablaban.

"... y está esa vez en que Ichigo-" relataba Karin animadamente.

"¿Yo que?" preguntó de pronto el pelinaranja haciendo saltar asustadas a las tres por la intromisión.

"¡Ichigo!" exclamó la shinigami viéndolo sorprendida.

"Oniiiii-chan nos asustaste. ¡Eres malo!" Se quejo la rubia con una mano en el pecho y en la otra un sándwich a medio hacer.

"Es culpa de ustedes que hablan de las personas cuando no están presentes." gruñó frunciendo más el ceño. "¿Qué estabas diciendo Karin?"

"¿Eeehh...?" dijo su hermana mirándolo asustada. "Creo que el viejo me llama desde la clínica. ¿No lo oyen?" Y salió corriendo de la cocina.

"¡OYE!" Le gritó Ichigo intentando cerrarle el paso pero la chica fue más rápida y desapareció de su vista.

Entonces se volteo a ver a las dos que quedaban, que saltaron en sus puestos nuevamente asustadas.

"¿Y bien?" les dijo mirándolas fijamente.

"Nada, nada, Oniiii-chan." Dijo Yuzu, intentando tranquilizar a su hermano que le miraba seriamente.

Rukia entonces rió quedamente a espaldas de Ichigo, el que se volteo a verla con una fea vena en la frente.

"Y tú también-"

"Solo me estaban contando historias de ti cuando eras pequeño." Le interrumpió la morena siempre sincera. "...con tu madre." agregó suavizando su sonrisa, sorprendiendolo. "¿A que no eras el niño más dulce y consentido de mamá?"

Y en cuanto acabo de decir eso la cara de Ichigo se volvió completamente roja. Yuzu no pudo evitar reír con ternura.

"¡Silencio!" le gritó con vergüenza, solo logrando que la chica riera más. "¿Porque tienen que andar hablando esas cosas tan vergonzosas? Karin me las pagara..."

"No son cosas vergonzosas Ichigo." le regaño Rukia mirándole críticamente, bajando la mirada y volviendo a la tarea de armar los sandwich para el día. "Me alegra mucho haberlas oído, porque se cuanto la amaste y la amas aun. Me hubiera gustado conocerla..."

El chico la miró con sorpresa y entonces suspiró poniendo una mano en la cabeza de ella y susurrando:

"Cállate." Y miró hacia otro lado, con las mejillas sonrosadas.

"Oh ustedes son adorables." Sollozo de pronto Yuzu con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

El pelinaranja exclamó un grosero "bah" con la mano aun en la cabeza de Rukia, que sonrió mirándolo hacia arriba.

"Buenos días, por cierto." Le dijo ella pillándolo desprevenido, haciendo que se volteara a verla directamente a la cara. El rostro de Rukia era tan adorable y bello que fue un golpe directo en el pecho para Ichigo. El corazón le comenzó a latir desbocado y se puso completamente rojo al verla.

La soltó como si lo quemara y nervioso se puso a farfullar torpemente.

"¡B-buenos d-dias! ¿Q-que estaban haciendo por cierto?" Dijo intentando cambiar el tópico del momento evitando mirar a su _muy hermosa novia._

Ambas se miraron y rieron cómplices, y sin palabras decidieron dejar de tomarle el pelo al chico, ya que de por si a Ichigo le costaba afrontar sus sentimientos, _esto era un avance._

Ichigo terminó ayudándolas con la preparación de los sándwich para la visita conmemorativa a la tumba de Masaki Kurosaki. Guardaron todo en el canasto que cargaría el pelinaranja y limpiaron los restos que dejaron en la cocina.

"Bien, creo que iré a ver a Karin y papá que están haciendo." anuncio Yuzu quitándose el delantal y sonriendoles. "Creo que ya deberíamos partir ¿no?"

Ichigo asintió en reconocimiento y vio como su hermanita salía de la cocina, con Rukia imitándola y quitándose el delantal.

"Oi" masculló entonces sujetando a la morena de la tela de la espalda de su vestido, deteniéndola antes de que se fuera.

Rukia se volteó a mirarlo sin entender. Parecía muy avergonzado, sin siquiera atreverse a mirarla.

"¿Ichigo?"

"Y-yo puedo contarte esas historias." murmuró rascándose el cabello de la nuca sin mirarla aun. "De mi madre." Aclaró. "Solo si tu quieres." añadió con rapidez cuando se volteo a verla y ella tenía el rostro lleno de sorpresa, el que cambió dulcemente a una brillante sonrisa.

Ichigo entonces sintió saltar el corazón por esto, al igual que el rojo de sus mejillas que se intensificó. Más aún cuando Rukia se puso en puntillas y deslizó sus manos por el cuello de él, obligándolo a que descendiera, para plantarle un inesperado beso en los labios.

"Claro que sí." Dijo ella al separarse mirándolo a sus emocionados ojos marrones. "Gracias." Agregó antes de hundir su pequeña nariz en su cuello y abrazarlo con fuerza y vergüenza.

Ichigo no pudo evitar sonreír ante esto también y le devolvió el abrazo, estrechándola en sus brazos.

"Tonta." Murmuró aspirando el embriagante aroma de su novia, que le encantaba. "Eso debería decirlo yo."

"Eh" dijo ella separándose y mirándolo a la cara, la que tenía muy roja además del ceño fruncido. "¿Porqué?"

"Por anoche." Dijo volviéndola a abrazar, sin las agallas de mirarla al rostro. "Gracias."

* * *

Ichigo reforzó el agarre del canasto de cosas que cargaban para ese día, mientras iban en subida por la colina hacia la tumba de su madre.

"¿Necesitas ayuda?" le pregunto Rukia al verlo nuevamente acomodar su mano con el canasto. "Creo que hemos preparado muchas cosas." dijo mirando con una gota de sudor el pesado canasto de alimentos que Ichigo cargaba solo.

"Estoy bien." Respondió simplemente, mirando hacia el frente con el ceño fruncido por el calor. "¿Y tu?" Y se volteo a ver la extensión de su brazo izquierdo, hasta el final, donde su mano acababa unida a la de Rukia.

 _Iban cogidos de la mano._

Rukia rió quedamente.

"Tonto." murmuro pensando que aquel día lo afectaba mucho más él y aun así preguntaba cómo estaba ella. Ante la cara de fastidio que le regaló su novio, agregó: "Estoy bien."

"¡Apresúrate Onii-chan, Rukia-chan!" Escucharon que Yuzu los llamaba a la distancia, junto a Karin e Ichika Kurosaki, que les esperaban también.

"¡Ya vamos!" Grito Ichigo en respuesta, cansinamente.

"Vaya clima." Dijo entonces Rukia, caminando con esfuerzo colina arriba, llamando la atención de su novio. "No pareciera que vuelva a llover." comentó mirando el cielo, con el sol directo pegando a sus ojos.

El pelinaranja la miró un momento y luego suspiró, mirando al frente.

" _Ya no lloverá más_ , tonta."

"¡Oi! ¿Que dijiste?" Gruño molesta Rukia, por el inesperado y sin razón insulto recibido.

"Que no lloverá más." repitió Ichigo y antes de que ella lo golpeara, agregó: _"Porqué tu estas aquí."_

Y tiró de ella desde la mano, ya que se había quedado pasmada en su sitio. No la miro en ese instante, pero sintió sus ojos violeta sorprendidos sobre él.

El Kurosaki sonrió entonces al visualizar a su familia cerca, no los habían dejado atrás.

* * *

 _ **Continuará.**_


End file.
